Family a Link To Past, Bridge To Future
by XXDRAGNIODFIERCEXX14
Summary: Join in the MFB family where everyone cares, loves eachother, where secrets and past are revealed, where there is no enemy, just friendships and rivals who won't give up. Here we open to the gates of better future and romance no offense okay, i am a bit childish and don't much what happens in romance so don't mind my mistakes.
1. prologue

**Here's a new story in place of "lost", and thank you so much on being on my side all this time to guide me, and I will promise not drag it on and update it on time.**

It has only been a year to the battle of centuries. The Earth has slowly begun to recover from Nemesis's destruction. All the legendary bladers are living the life with their friends and family. Ryo hagane has handed the WBBA to Tusbasa hands.

"Today, friends, family, and respected members of WBBA today is the first anniversy of defeat of nemesis. Today we all are grateful to one and only Gin" Tusbasa was cut off by Ginga.

"Hey, Tusbasa would you please stop the formality, I don't like it a bit" pouted Ginga

"Hey, but how am I going to start the event then" yelled Tusbasa

"By just telling all of us the food stall" yelled Benki and yu in union.

"For heaven's sake would guys think anything expect food and beybattling". Yelled Madoka

"Hey Madoka" greeted Ginga.

Ginga walked up to Madoka and took her hand and walked toward all of their friends and family.

"Awe, don't they look cute together" tith said chirpily

"They do" said Hikaru

Ryuga came from behind and kissed Hikaru on the cheeks, she blushed a deep red shade.

"Ryuga, I think I told you to stay away from my daughter" yelled Ryo in angry

Ryuga quickly ran off, somewhere no one knows where.

**This is the prologue**


	2. ch: 1 confrontations

Hello! Everyone thank you for support.

Warning: Ryuga may be ooc.

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB, EXPECT MY PLOT.

* * *

><p>It's a sunny afternoon, Madoka is doing work as usual and Ginga jumps out of nowhere and is continually disturbing Madoka and now she's going to blow up anytime soon.<p>

"Ginga for the last time, I am not done with pegasus yet". Madoka yelled shaking the whole b –pit.

"Hey, I was just asking" replied pouting Ginga

"o_o, Ginga it's been six months you know".

"I know that it's been six months Madoka, but I don't really think fixing Pegasus it takes that long".

"Would you please it me finish first" Madoka replied in peeved look.

"ohh, yea' of course" replied Ginga

"Ahhh, for heaven sake I am fixing the entire legendary bladers bey, as well as trying to find someone in the entire universe exactly if they have the parts for Ryuga l- drago, as Ryuga came to me as a gentle man to help him with l- drago. So please GINGA DO NOT SHOW YOUR FACE IN THE B-PIT ASKING FOR PEGASUS IF YOU SOMETHING ELSE IN MIND THEN YOUR WELCOME ANY TIME BUT NOT PEGASUS, GET IT".

Ginga nodded his head and walked out of b- pit mostly ran out of the B-pit to WBBA headquarter, where others are.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER A WHILE IN WBBA<strong>

The whole tower was filled with people, mostly working really hard, so everything goes back to normal and the progress and construction of the entire world is going off the hook. Ginga reached the 20th floor of the WBBA tower as it lead to the cabin of the director "his father".

"Ginga, son you're here we all having a nice tea party conservation with others" Ryo chirpily said.

"Dad, if anyone going to go at Madoka's don't go please don't. She is really mad". Panicking Ginga replied

"Ohh, thanks hagane I was planning to" replied Ryuga in really cool manner standing at the end of a corner with closed eyes as usual.

"When did you came" asked Kenta

"An hour ago kid" replied Ryuga in really soft tone.

Which surprised everyone in cabin?

"Keep doing what you were doing, I'm just leaving" said Ryuga

"Hmmm, I said Madoka's really mad you wouldn't wanna go" said Ginga

"I have things to do hagane" replied in really annoyed way.

"Ryuga, we would want that if you would stay for a while so we can get to know each other than being acquaintances" Ryo said.

"Right, don't you know enough about me"

"Please Ryuga, I do think you as a friend" said Kenta as a plead

"A friend, I don't have a friend" said Ryuga

"Fine," said Ryuga

Everyone was shocked at Ryuga sudden change in mind.

"Well that's great, we'll start from introducing ourselves first, right Guys" said ryo

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone introduces themselves from the beginning and at last it was Ryugas turn and Ryuga starts.<strong>

"I have nothing interesting, to tell you all, as much as all of yours introduction was interesting, I owe my life to hagane and my companion who stood for me while I was in depths of darkness fighting over if I should just go to sleep forever or choose the part to this world. Well I you all know what I choose.

Everyone was shocked to see Ryuga thank Ginga for saving his bladers spirit and thanking Kenta for standing up for him.

This will continue until than good bye.

Ferocious14 or xxdragonbreathxx14.


	3. Ch:2confrontation part 2

Hello there everyone, I'm back after three days, so sorry but this is Christmas special I know it a bit late but still.

* * *

><p>"Ryuga, that's so sweet" Madoka said<p>

"Thanks, but I did what was right I guess it's not a big deal". Ginga said in replied to Ryuga's words

"What did I do, I just wanted to help" Kenta replied.

"I know you wanted to help your friend's Kenta, but you stood up to me challenged me". Do you remember what I said **'at one time, it was for a brief shinnying moment I become serious I promised take it Kenta'** it was a spark, which made me realize what I did was selfish of me, I thought about Rago mocking me, and fell into trap and you Kenta instead blamed yourself for what happened and stood up, I only could have done was to you repay by giving my star fragment to you , which I felt I was doing the right thing and it was" Ryuga replied and left everyone astonished at what he had said.

"Wow" said Ryo "I never thought he could be so nice to us"

"Well at least he's not grumpy with us" said Yuki

"Something is not right, last time I check he was a fierce blader" said masamune while eating a burger

"Yeah your right dude" said Toby

"Sometimes people change, might have that Ryuga has changed, It's possible. "said Madoka

This sentence made Hikaru wonder if Madoka was right about Ryuga changing.

"Maybe, something happened" Kenta whispered under his breath barely anyone could have heard.

But Hikaru did hear what Kenta said (well that's because she standing next to him).

"And I'm going to find out the reason to it" said Kenta and stormed of off with a thinking expression.

This worried the other.

"What's got into him lately" said Ginga

"I guess he's pretty shocked at what Ryuga said so obviously he's confused" said Zeo

"right" said Ginga and exploded when he saw masamune eating all the burger by himself ran to him and snatched the whole tray of burgers for himself and kept a hand on Masamune's face so he couldn't reach it"

Everyone anime sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for a short chapter. Please tell I'm doing good or not, bye bye xxdragoniodfiercexx14<p> 


	4. Ch:3 Gathering

Today was a wonderful day, a best way to enjoy winters is to drink some coffee and sit where there is a fireplace, today the MFB crew were spending time at Ginga's house as Ryo has offered them to spend some time with before going off to meet their families. Everyone was well dressed. Masamune, Toby, Zeo, king, Dynamis, Aguma, and Bao couldn't attend the gathering as they already left. People who attended:-

Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, Benki, Yuki, Chris, Ryuga (he had no choice), Ginga (obviously), Tith and Hikaru.

But here I don't think, they even now the meaning of a gathering, you want to know why it's because of this, Madoka and Hikaru are gossiping, Ginga and Kyoya are having argument and Benki and Kenta are trying to stop them, when themselves stop their argument then they could anything about Ginga and Kyoya, Tusbasa is chattering with Chris, yu and tith are playing, and last but not least Ryuga is sitting in a corner eyes closed as there is nobody. The immortal phoenix who invited them is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a loud bang silent them all, there the immortal phoenix has arrived with a drum, banging it around everyone it was really painful noise, then and there Ryuga snatched those instruments from the immortal phoenix AKA director of WBBA and set on the dining table. Hikaru said "what is this"?<p>

"Hmm, well this is the only way I could get all of yours attention" replied Ryo

"Have you heard the thing called announcing loudly" said Chris

"I have but, at this level of noise I think barely anyone could have heard so I used the drum" replied Ryo back to Chris.

"So, now we have your attention what did you want to talk about" said Tsubasa.

"Well, that's because this isn't a gathering ' It's suppose to be when all of you kids gather and talk, play games, eat together. What is this all you all have found a partner to talk to isn't a gathering so how about we all sit in a circle and talk to each other means talk one another" replied Ryo

Everyone agreed expect Ryuga he went straight towards his room (Ginga and Ryo offered Ryuga to stay with until he finds his own place). All of them gathered in a circle, it was about time they realized that Ryuga was missing.

"Ginga, would you go and call him from his room" said Ryo

"Yea' sure dad" answered Ginga.

* * *

><p>Ginga went up stairs to Ryuga's room the door was open but Ginga didn't barrage in but hide behind the wall saw what Ryuga was doing.<p>

Ryuga whereas has opened all of his suit case and was gazing at his emperor stuff, the head crown gauntlet Etc, but he was also gazing at a tiny box more like a bey case it had a bey in white and reddish colour, he only stared at that bey, and a tear slipped from his eyes. Ryuga had still not sensed the presences of Ginga yet, but he wiped his tear of his face, just as he turned there was no one.

Ginga had ran down from Ryuga's room to the kitchen in thought of what he saw, Ryuga crying and whose bey was that, but the thought slipped and he took the tray of cold drinks and entered the hall.

"Where's Ryuga" said Yu

"Ohh, I forgot to call him" replied Ginga

"Ginga, can you do anything right" said Ryo

"How's it my fault I became thirsty" answered Ginga

"Of course it's not your fault" said Madoka in a mocking

"Yea' that right". Said Ginga

"That wasn't an a compliment Ginga" said Hikaru

"Of course it wasn't" said Ginga "I was just joking"

"Kenta, how about you call Ryuga down" said ryo

"Okay," said Kenta

Kenta went up stairs and called Ryuga down, then everyone played games, chatter the whole night and what else they could think something by yourselves bye, bye.

* * *

><p>Ferocious14 sign off.<p> 


	5. Ch:4 NEW YEAR PARTY

**Disclaimer": I don't own anything, but the plot. **

**Song recommended: legendary lovers – Katy Perry**

* * *

><p>Madoka was aranging the drinks, while Hikaru was in WBBA GRAND HALL, taking care of the New Year Eve decoration. Everyone has returned home, but Dynamis, Aguma, Bao, Masamune, Toby, Zeo; king couldn't make it for the party.<p>

Ginga as usual was given to look after the food stall; yuki took care of the security. Kenta, Tsubasa and Ryuga took care of the invitation. The rest of the co relaxed, until it was the time of the party.

**10:00 pm**

The dance floor was full and everyone were dancing with their dance mates, Madoka was standing at drink stall, drinking her punch. Ginga and the boys had dances the whole party. After 10 mins Ginga's eyes landed on Madoka who was one most beautiful girl in the party. She wore a floor length purple dress with diamonds and purple high heels. Ginga in walked up to her but suddenly Ryuga pushed Ginga and he landed on top of Madoka. She was lost in beautiful golden brown eyes, whereas Ryuga left with a cheeky grin on his face. Ginga was lost in her beautiful sea green eyes. They broke their gazing until Kenta cleared his throat and started humming. Ginga got off of Madoka and Madoka dust her dress off.

"Hmm, hey Madoka would like to dance" asked Ginga

"d-d-dance, of course Ginga" she replied back.

"Hmm, great" said Ginga

Just then a slow song started humming out of the speaker. Everyone were dancing with their partners, it was time for the couple dance. Even Hikaru was dancing but with Kyoya. Ryuga was a bit jealous, but didn't show it of course. He didn't like Hikaru dancing with Kyoya. Hikaru was wearing, Beaded Black Ball Gowns floor length. What should I say Hikaru was looking damn hot in Ryugas mind.

Ginga and Madoka started taking center of attention as the way they dancing looked like they practiced a thousand of times , taking such beautiful series of movements , that it looked they ever a couple, but yet. Whereas the damn handsome Ryuga was feeling something like this for the first time, he wanted Hikaru for himself and makes her his no ones.

"why, the hell am feeling so anger toward Kyoya, why do I care if she's dancing with him, I shouldn't care, that's right I shouldn't, no not this time I should, I love her and I going to make her mine today". Ryuga's thought.

Ryuga walked where Hikaru Kyoya were dancing and grabbed Hikaru's hand and took her far corner of the hall, there Ryuga's hand started swarm up to her waist and started dancing with her.

Hikaru tried to release herself from, but she let it go and started enjoying the dance. The both couples dancing a whole hour and they didn't realized until it was time for fire workers.

Poor Kyoya searched the whole hall but he didn't find Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>11:59 pm<strong>

The ceiling was departing and the sky above was complete black and fireworks were lit. They were looking beautiful until snow started falling too, and Ginga and Ryuga made a sudden move to kiss their partners. Madoka and Ginga melted in kiss, they started kissing passionately and broke from the kiss and were panting hard, so on with Ryuga and Hikaru, and Ryuga started kissing passionately with Kyoya saw and was heartbroken on the every first day of the NEW YEAR.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR <strong>

**WELCOME 2015.**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IT'S MY VERY FIRST ROMANTIC CHAPTER TELL ME IF I DID GOOD OR NOT BECAUSE I HAVENT WENT THROUGH THESES AND NEVER WILL UNTIL MARRIAGE. **

**CRITICISMIS IS ALLOWED PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. ch: 5 bright light

It has been three weeks since the NEW YEAR'S EVE. Everything is back to normal expect that Madoka and Ginga are couple now, and Kyoya is not talking to Hikaru as he claims she cheated on to him Ryuga, whose least worried about it. Kenta is acting weird day by day.

* * *

><p><strong>SO ON WITH THE WBBA<strong>

"Hey, Director have you seen Ryuga" ask Kenta

"Kenta, is something what's with your clothes, and Ryuga is in his room" asked Ryo

"Its nothings my clothes are in the laundry and don't anything to wear so wore the two year Halloween costume" said Kenta

Kenta was wear a Sherlock Holmes costume and was actually to be one too.

"Are you sure he's in his room" said Kenta

"Yes, I am" said ryo

"Okay, thanks" said Kenta and ran away toward Ryuga's room.

"Something is seriously wrong with him" said Ryo to himself.

Kenta was standing outside Ryuga's Room in the head quarters (so you don't confuse). Kenta didn't have a reply so he went in as the door was unlocked. As Kenta entered there was no one in the room.

Ryuga was in bathroom. Kenta suddenly saw a small metallic object under his pillow; his curiosity got the best of him. He pulled the metallic object and it was mobile.

"I never knew Ryuga had a mobile 'iphone 6'". Said Kenta

He unlock the phone went through all the application, then Kenta's eyes on the contacts and he opened contact application. Kenta was shocked that Ryuga had everyone's even his and some other people he didn't knew about.

Suddenly a picture caught his eye, it was a picture of Ryuga sitting on Ryuto and smashing a pie on to Ryuto's face, and Ryuga was actually smiling like a normal person.

"Hey, what are you doing" said Ryuga and snatches the phone from Kenta.

"R- Ryuga I was looking at what it was" said Kenta

"Ohh, its fine" Ryuga replied and it shocked Kenta "what's with the clothes Kenta".

"Ooh, my clothes are in the laundry but I didn't wanna do the laundry so I wore this instead" said Kenta

"Well, I was here to tell you that L- drago is finally fixed, Ginga and the others are having a royal beybattle, they if you would like to enjoy us.

"Hmm, it could be a good way to check l- drago" said Ryuga

"So you coming" asked Kenta

"Yeah sure" Ryuga said.

**At the stadium**

* * *

><p>Everyone was ready for the battle; Madoka was sitting on the bench as simulating everyone's beys as to check how much improvement has taken place.<p>

The Blader DJ counted down

'3' he yelled

'2' everyone yelled

'1' let it rip.

And all the beys were launched on to the stadium. It looked like all the beys were dancing together but in reality it was beybattle.

Pegasus barrage attacked Leon, Sagittario attacked Libra and Quetzalcoatl, and Anubis attacked L- drago. There was one thing weird about L- drago, it was that fierce blade it used to be and even Ryuga wasn't putting any effort on winning. It was like that Rago has shattered all the hopes of the Dragon emperor.

He wasn't the emperor he was before.

Suddenly Dynamis saw a bright light coming toward Ryuga and was shocked to see the light and suddenly the light hit and ... To be continued.

**Thanks for the reviews and the views.**


	7. Ch:6 bright light part 2

Suddenly Dynamis saw a bright light coming toward Ryuga and was shocked to see the light and suddenly the light hit and l- drago started spinning in a very whacky way and Ryuga glowed a light blue aura (the same kind of aura when he was giving his star fragment). L- Drago started running here and there; the royal beybattle was over before it can start. Then l-drago made a tornado and the beys landed on their bladers feet, expect for kyoya's, Ginga's, Kenta's and Chris's.

"Hey, Ryuga control your bey" yelled Kyoya.

"As if I can Tategami" yelled Ryuga yelled back.

"Hmm, guys why are our beys making a Zeus barrel" said Kenta with a hint of worry.

"What no the're not making a barrel-"Ginga was cut off by the shock of seeing the Zeus barrel

"They control your beys, or else l- drago would be sealed" yelled Ryuga.

"But we can't" four of them replied in union.

L-drago started glowing again, and white dragon appeared and went straight towards Ryuga and wrapped him in a tight hug and everyone anime sweat dropped at the sight.

"**Ryuga, you have done a big mistake, choosing me as your Beyblade, because even you step down of the dragon emperor throne, I am going stick by your side until you find me a new one, by the way your kids would be fine for me" a really naughty voice and girly voice said to Ryuga**.

Everyone had weird glances at Ryuga, (the last part of the dragon was saying).

"hey hey, what? did you say my **kids**, I don't have kids and not going to have, get that old lady and let me live my life in peace, wasn't what ever happen in three years enough for you". Ryuga yelled in a very angry voice.

"**What, calling me old lady is not a good idea and except your fate, if you really don't like me much then you shouldn't have taken me from my home Koma village". Said l- drago**

"Your, right I shouldn't have, but now what I'm going to do is to take revenge from you, you know how like this" said Ryuga

Ryuga entered the stadium and went near the l- drago's model and kept it under his feet to crush until pegasus showed up and blowed Ryuga back and another voice yelled back taking a human shape like l- drago _**"hey you two start need to cooperate with each other, Ryuga you have anger mangment problems, you can't appreciate what l- drago has done for you, at least you should appreciate that she saved you from death". **_

"Beys are really annoying and you should I am not listening whatever you're saying" said Ryuga back at Pegasus and l-drago

"pegasus" Ginga took at name in shock.

"**Hmm hello Ginga, I am kinda busy I'll talk to later, hope its okay with you" said Pegasus**

**To be continued … sorry have school.**


	8. Ch:7 Beyblade's talk too

_**Hello, there guys it's me ferocious. It's been a long time since a greeting. First I would like to thank all the authors and guest reviews for reviewing my story. **_

_**Ginmado12345: thank you so much for supporting me. **_

_**Anna: thank you for being a great guest reader.**_

_**Guest: thank you so much for your opinion, I'll surely keep in mind that I am teenager and not to a six year old and I know how to switch off caps lock.**_

_**P.s: l-drago is a female.**_

* * *

><p>"L-drago stop acting like a kid and stop annoying your know blader, and plus mister you have got some nerves to try destroy my sister, I am the only one to do that". Pegasus said in a serious tone.<p>

"Hey, are taking my side or what" l-drago pouted

"I am so not taking your side or anybody's it my side who I am taking" Pegasus said back

"Ginga think we should leave" whispered Madoka

"But why" Ginga answered back.

"I have a feeling this is gonna turn into an argument, and I think bey arguments are intense than ours".

"Maybe you're right" Ginga replied

Ginga and Madoka sneaked out silently but accidently bummed into Ryuga and Kyoya.

"What are you two doing"? Asked Kyoya

"What do you think" Madoka replied

"Sneaking" Ryuga said

"Yes of course people, let's go because their staring at us" Ginga said.

"Yeah right" Kyoya said

"**Wait a minute, where you four going huh" asked L- drago.**

"_Hmm, no where" four of them said in union. _

"**Oh, really do you think we are that dumb" said Pegasus**

L-drago made a ring of fire out of her hands and the ring slipped through four of them trapping them from going anywhere, or else they will be burned.

"**Hey hey, be easy on them, they're only kids "said pegasus**

"**So what I don't care" replied l-drago **

"**Excuse me, who the hell are thinking you're talking too" said the mighty Pegasus**

"**Oh my my, I am so scared". L- Drago mocked in a scared tone.**

"**Oh really, I challenge you in a duel than" said Pegasus with smirk on her face**

"**Fine, I can handle you single handedly" l- drago screamed**

Everyone was at the stadium stared the two amazingly strong beyblades arguing each other like kids.

Ginga and Ryuga anime sweat dropped. (I know Ryuga doing anime sweat drop is weird).

"_**You two can fight later"**_** a handsome boy said with yellow hair**

"**Wow! Is it me? Or you have turning handsome day by day" said while l-drago drooled.**

"**l-drago is not the time have romance" said Pegasus with an annoyed expression. **

"**I am the same as I was before hon." replied Sagittario.**

"Sagittario, is it Sagittario, is it you"

"**Yes, I am Sagittario and try to keep that silly dragon off of me" said Sagittario**

"**Who you call silly, I am not silly" l-drago pouted**

"**Who's the one who is pouting like child" said Sagittario**

"**If you guys want to fight more than how about we go to WBBA HQ and eat, the Director is brain. Said a handsome green head.**

"**Fine" l- drago pouted again like a child.**

* * *

><p>See ya soon.<p> 


	9. Ch: 8 L-drago begin naughty

**HEY FOR YOU INFO I AM GOING TO SKIP 2 OR 1 MONTH.**

**1 MONTH LATER OF BEYS SHOWING UP (8TH MONTH OF NEMESIS DEFEATED).**

**Pegasus Age: 17 million years, but looks like 17.**

**Sagittario Age: 10 million years but looks like 16.**

**Leon Age: 17 million years old but looks 17.**

**L-drago Age: 17 million years but looks 17.**

**Libra age: 10 million years but looks like 16**

**Nemesis Age: 10 million years " " " ".**

**These are the main bey which will appear I don't know if more appear.**

* * *

><p>WBBA has been a ruckus since the beys popped up, slowly slowly in the entire world unusual appearance has been taking place, more of weird appearances of beyblades. Pegasus and Ginga are more like each other, but in other times Pegasus could be less hyperactive. L-drago is a full drama Queen, Sagittario more running after the DRAMA QUEEN to calm down and to stop dancing over Ryuga head who could explode in any moment. Actually after the nemesis crisis, The MFB crew was not like MFB crew, all of them bolted their desire of anger, after those scary Nightmare they have been having, but now these blades have brought back happiness, Ginga and Madoka are officially dating since 2 months and pegasus has accepted that she likes to crash their romantic moment every time by pranking or not pranking.<p>

"For heaven's sake would you leave me alone"? Ryuga yelled with a hostile expression.

"But, you look ill, Ryuga" said Sagittario in gentle clam voice.

"Yeah, that what I am saying, as Beyblade I all right to check you, lift your shirt and take off your pants".

"What! What made you think, I would do such cheap stuff, and I still have honor in my eyes". Yelled Ryuga

"Yeah, l- drago how could you, you have no authority to do such stuff, or check something like that" Sagittario said in gentle voice.

"Who says saggi" L-drago said

It's neither in rule book, and never will it be" said Sagittario in strict authority

"Then I'll ask Pegasus, to make that rule" l-drago said in stubbornness.

"I won't make such rule for you or and anyone, hear me people" said Pegasus.

"Look, L- drago I like someone else not you" Ryuga said gently

Hikaru was pacing down hall; he caught her arm in brought her near,

"And she's the one, I love" said Ryuga

Ryuga kissed Hikaru passionately and Kyoya saw him and snatched her away from him.

"Hey, Ryuga she's my girlfriend keep your hands to yourselves" Kyoya yelled and took Hikaru away.

"Your love story contains a villain too" said Sagittario and L-drago in union.

"Well, in other words I am the villain in this love story, by the way l-drago, Sagittario is the one who likes you, and have fun with him". Said Ryuga and took off.

Sagittario nervous laugh and L-drago glared at him

"Hmm, I don't date young children or weak beyblades like you Sagittario, I think you as a caring brother" said L-drago and went off.

_**She thinks I am weak, I am not weak, my powers are sealed, I am brother of Libra (my brother)and Nemesis( my sister). Sagittario is thinking. **_


	10. Ch: 9 Date ruined

In these story children fewer than 16 can drive.

This is a special chapter for Valentine's Day. I am not romantic, nor am I in love so expect me to good with this.

Today was a really special day for Madoka. Today the dreams once she thought would ever come true became a reality for her. Today she is a Cinderella going out with her prince charming. Today was her third month anniversary of dating Ginga Hagane.

Ginga was quite shocked and a bit nervous. He's taking his love of his life, the one and only person he fell in love with from the first day he met till now 'Madoka Amano'. He wouldn't stare at any female other than Madoka, even though a swarm of girls are after him.

He had planned a surprise date for just him and her. He asked his father if he could arrange a beautiful dinner at the WBBA beach. He set up a table on the seashore, with a beautiful sparkling lights are been hooked. Balloons attached to the umbrellas filled with glitter. The table was full of variety of food, with candle lit up.

**At the B-pit.**

A car arrived at door step of Madoka's house BMW M6 arrived at her door step. A handsome young man got out off the car. He knocked at the door. A beautiful maiden opened the door. Wearing a elegant, strap less red dress till knee showing her beautiful long legs, the dress was made out of silk and net. The pretty female was also wearing a diamond set.

"Whoa, you're looking gorgeous" Ginga said while gazing madly.

"You're looking handsome too".

Ginga quickly approached her and kissed her passionately. While someone was behind the tree hiding and snapping pictures.

**After 30 mins. **

The couple had arrived at the beach, and Madoka was shocked to see this amazing set up he had surprise for her (I don't know if it is amazing for you or not, just bare with it please).

Madoka was so happy that she could resist and she looked up to his gorgeous brown eye and he stared down to her turquoise eyes.

While someone was snapping pictures and posting at WBBA social Media group.

To be continued…..


End file.
